


French toast

by s_a_b_i_n_e



Series: Shadowhunter Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Isabelle Lightwood is crazy, Prompt Fic, Simon Lewis is a dork, Tumblr Prompt, both are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_a_b_i_n_e/pseuds/s_a_b_i_n_e
Summary: Prompt #522 from creativepromptsforwriting on Tumblr"This is the best you can do?""No, it’s the best you deserve."
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Shadowhunter Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910014
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	French toast

French toast, burnt on one side, mushy on the other. Simon tried to suppress a laugh but it pressed itself up through his nose and came out as an ungraceful squeak.

Isabelle looked at him, one eyebrow raised, her eyes piercing ready to kill. It didn't matter that he was already dead. Or undead as it were. Maybe that's what made him the most stupid boyfriend of all time. Or maybe the funniest. Or both.

"This is the best you can do?" the vampire asked, flashing one of his wide trademark grins. His girlfriend's lips twitched, her nose wrinkled, and her eyebrows furrowed. Simon took a step back, raising his hands in defeat. 

Izzy followed him and Simon walked backwards until his back touched the wall. The shadowhunter put her hands on either side of her boyfriend's head and pressed her body flush on his. Her lips hovered over the vampire's.

"What did you say?" Her words were like darts piercing and burning on his skin. He bit his lower lip, for once unable to speak.

"What did you say?" she ordered fully in her shadowhunter mode. "Ehm ... is ... is this the best you can do?" Simon winced. Her smile turned diabolic, worthy of a demon.

"No," she replied, "it’s the best you deserve." She pressed her body unbelievably closer. If he still needed to breathe it would be impossible. She opened her mouth slowly and bit playfully in his nose.

She pulled back and grinned. "You're lucky that you're cute. Take out is on you," she said and the grin on her face grew impossibly wide. Simon needed a second to recover. He pulled his shirt down although it had not travelled up. "Ehm ... Chinese or Italian?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.


End file.
